


Denial Isn't Just a River

by Mercury32



Category: The Guild
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury32/pseuds/Mercury32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notes: Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/codexfawkes/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/codexfawkes/"><strong>codexfawkes</strong></a> community fic challenge of 'loneliness'</p>
    </blockquote>





	Denial Isn't Just a River

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/codexfawkes/profile)[**codexfawkes**](http://community.livejournal.com/codexfawkes/) community fic challenge of 'loneliness'

It was just a one night stand, she tells herself, feeling slightly odd because she just doesn't _do_ one night stands. A good one night stand, no point in lying about that, but that's all that's causing the weird squiggly feeling in her belly.

It's not because when she stirs at night, in that place between dreaming and conciousness, she can almost feel him in the bed next to her. It's definitely got nothing to do with the memory of his hands in her hair or his mouth on her skin or the way her body reacts to those memories.

It's not about the awkward goodbye after they went out for pancakes for breakfast, as though neither of them wanted to leave and the slight tilt of his head that indicated he might have wanted to kiss her goodbye.


End file.
